My Love
by IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon
Summary: This is the sequel to Trapped. The year is 2006. The gang is now in there sophomore year except Lex of course Chloe and Lex both have a secret from each other. Will they find out? Read on to see. Lex is a little OOC. At leat when he's around Chloe. Comple
1. Invite

**Title:** My Love**  
Author:** IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Chloe/Lex  
**Discalimer:** I wish I did own Smallville but I don't (but the person who does if you're selling for three bucks call me). So don't sue me I only have three bucks (which I going to use to buy Smallville (joke)).

* * *

**Ch. 1 Invite**

_Two Days after the incident_ (Did you read Trapped? Go back and read it.)

Chloe was at The Talon, busy typing away at her laptop on a story for next weeks edition of the MetU paper. A car's tires squealed to a stop on the street outside. Without even looking up, Chloe knew who had just arrived. Lex walked in.

"Hi Lex," Chloe says with glee in her voice.

"Hey Chloe, says the billionaire, I'm having a party this weekend, just a few of my friend from Metropolis, and of course Clark, Lana, and Pete. I was wondering if you want to go.

"Sure, on one condition," says Chloe.

"Let me guess," Lex says with sarcasm, "An interview."

"You think you know me so well. Actually I was going to ask for an interview _and…_ dinner", retorted Chloe.

"You're just saying that so you can _seem_ right and I can _seem_ wrong," Lex says back.

"So what if I was, Chloe snapped back jokingly.

"It doesn't matter; I would love to take a beautiful reporter to dinner any day.

_Did Lex just inadvertently call me beautiful, _thought Chloe.

"How about after the party that night?" asked Lex.

"That'd be great," Says Chloe.

_At the Beginning of Party_

Chloe stood in a room with at least 200 people

"A _few_ friends from metropolis?" Chloe laughs.

"Well what do you call a few friends?" Lex asked sincerely puzzled.

"I don't know," Chloe says "At a party? Maybe 20 something.

Lex gave a questioning look. They both just laughed.

_At the End of the Party_

The last of the guest were leaving and now it was time for that interview.

* * *

**I Know these chapterswill kinda short, but bare with me. Please review. Don't be to harsh.**


	2. So Close, But Yet So Very Far Away

I got out of school early so I did another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**campti, and me:** Thanks for the review and telling me aboutthat error. It makes a _really _EXTREEM difference.

* * *

**Ch. 2 So Close, But Yet So Very Far Away**

_A nice intimate café in Smallville_

"Were you aware there was a level three in the fertilizer plant?" Chloe asked, sucking on the eraser of her pencil. This made Lex think _bad thought_.

"As I have told every other newspaper, I was unaware there was a level three in the plant"

"One last question," Chloe says in her processional type voice, trying desperately not to think of how hot Lex looked, "Do you have a girlfriend at the moment?

Chloe took a sip of her coffee.

Lex says coolly "Not at the moment."

"What about a crush?" Chloe asked with bit of nervousness half jokingly.

"You said _one_ more question," Lex says teasing.

"Lex!" Chloe says warningly taking another sip of coffee.

"Actually I do." Lex says.

Chloe nearly choked on her coffee.

"Care to elaborate?" the reporter asked.

"Maybe," Lex slowly nearing Chloe. (A/N: They were on a couch an intimate café in Smallville, kind of retro.)

They came closer and closer, faces nearing each other when…

_Ring…Ring…Ring_. Chloe's cell phone started ringing. Chloe snapped bake into the real world and answered her phone

_Hello._

_Now._

_I'll be there in 20._

_Okay, bye._

"Well Lex I'm afraid we have to cut this interview short." Chloe says disappointedly. (and not because of the interview.)

Lex walked her to her car.

"See ya Chloe," he says to her.

"Bye Lex," she replied.I was so close.

The chapters have names for a reason. I hope you enjoyed. Keep reviewing.


	3. Interviews and Cliffhangers

**Fire of the Dragons**: I hope you like this Chapter.

**teapot149**: Think You Soo much! And I have so much fun writing

**bluengreenswmer94**: Oh, they can't hold on much longer. And I always write sweet stories so don't worry about that. Thanks for the self-esteem boost!

**Kit Merlot**: Ohh thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Ch. 3 Interviews and Cliffhangers**

_The next day_

Chloe sat a The Talon sulking because she had to cut her interview with Lex short. She didn't give a damn about the interview, but she wanted to spend more time with Lex. Just then Lex took a seat next to her.

"Hey Lex," she says perking up.

"Hey Chlo," says the billionaire.

Lex called me _Chlo._

"Weak" by SWV start to play in the back ground. Well that's appropriate Chloe thought.

"Chloe, I uh, was wondering if you would like…I mean if you wanted… to um, to go out to diner with me?" He asked. "I-mean-you-know-finish-the-interview," he said in one at Clark-speed.

Chloe had never saw Lex be nervous. He was always so composed and businesslike. She liked it; it made him seem more…human.

Why was Lex acting so nervous? Could he feel the same for me as I do for him? Oh no Chloe. Don't go though the whole MAYBE-CLARK-LIKES-ME-LIKE-I-LIKE-HIM thing with Lex. He's just being nice and letting me finish my interview and that 'almost kiss thing' was just my imagination. And look at Clark now; he's dating my cousin Lois anyway.

"I'd love to come," she answered.

"I'll pick you up at 8," he says

"Where are we going," she asks

"Only the best restaurant in Metropolis, he answered.

_At the Restaurant_

"So Chloe how are tings going at MetU," asks Lex.

"Oh it's great, I became the editor of the paper, I'm the first sophomore to ever do it," Chloe brags.

"Congratulations," says Lex.

Chloe talks about school some more, but Lex isn't really paying attention he just nods occasionally. He has…_other_ things on his mind.

Chloe picks up her pencil and notepad, and starts to look over her notes from last time.

God Chloe is really hot,Oh, and she's sucking on the eraser of her pencil again… Lex cuts his own thoughts off when he realizes he's getting…_happy_.

"…what do you think Lex?

"Huh? Uh, uh yeah," Lex answers to a question he didn't hear.

Why is acting so strange. 'Uh, uh yeah.' What kind of answer is that? What's up with him?

"What's up with you Lex?" Chloe asks innocently

Lex turns a very deep red.

Chloe realizes the answer to her own question

"Okay Lex lets finish that interview," Chloe says trying to change the subject.

Lex is thankful she didn't notice. So he thought.

"Okay last time we were on the subject of you love life before we were rudely interrupted," she says trying very hard not to laugh. "So Lex, _Do_ you have a crush?"

I love to keep ya'll hangin' like that. (Yes I said "ya'll"! I'm from the south and I'm proud! New Orleans Rules!)

My muse will be out the rest off the week. Finals:(. But school'll be over May 26. And boy do I have some stories flotin' in my head. I just have little time to get 'em into words. But as soon as summer hits, I'll be on a roll!


	4. Forget Me Not

**Totallystellar:** Thinks for the constructive criticism. What's a beta reader? I hope you like this chapter.

**anonymous: **Well, I don't think this chapter leaves you hangin'. I hope ya like!

**chloedouble1011:** Okay, no more leavin' you guys hangin', cus ya'll just get like on the verge of violence. (I love your name, Chloe is my favorite. I love your story Unlikely Love! Oh please update that story soon!)

I hope ya'll like this chapter!

* * *

**Ch.**** 4Forget Me Not**

"Yes," he says simply Okay no more beating around the bush, I just go for it.

"Do you care to let the MetU paper readers know who?"

"Chloe we both know who it is, so let's stop playing games," Lex says straightforward.

Chloe acts a little confused. Is he talking about me?

"Chloe I have feelings for me you," Lex says looking her in the eye.

"Feelings?" Chloe asked like she was completely oblivious to the meaning of the word, "Lex I don't know what to say," Chloe says tough she can barley breath, "except… I feel the same way about you.

Lex leans next to Chloe and gently kisses her on the lips. Chloe feels like she's floating.

"Let's go to my place," Lex whispers in her ear.

Chloe and gives him a sexy grin.

The next morning Chloe is wrapped in Lex's arms.

His eyes flutter open.

"I love you Lex" she says

I love you too Chloe," he answers.

_Chloe and Lex have been dating for almost two year and Lex decides to finally pop the question. The year is now 2008. _A/N My Class year! c/o '08

"Congratulations on your engagement to Lois," Lex tells Clark.

"I didn't even ask her yet!" Clark said astonished, "how did you know?"

"You know me" Lex said simply.

"She might not even say yes."

"Of course she will," Lex reassured him.

"Thanks. I guess if she says yes than were practical cousins seeing as how you're going to propose to Chloe."

"If _she_ says yes," Lex says.

"Of course she will," Clark reassured _him_. "When are you goanna pop the question?

"Next week at dinner on our anniversary." Lex tells him.

"Well I've got to go, Lois is waiting for me." Clark says.

"Lois must be a strong person to have _The_ Superman on a string like that," Lex teases.

"Ha ha, you're so funny" Clark says sarcastically, "bye Lex.

"Bye Clark" says Lex.

_The Following Week_

Chloe was late for an appointment. She was driving much faster than the speed limit.

I'm ganna be so late.

_Ring…Ring…Ring _(That damn phone, always cause trouble.)

Chloe fumbles through her purse and looks for her phone. She doesn't see the bend in the road and crashes into a ditch. She hits her head on the stirring wheel and is knocked unconscious.

_Smallville_ _Medical_ _Center_

Chloe awakened in a hospital bed at Smallville Medical Center.

Okay Chloe, you're Smallville Medical Center; Bad. I don't remember how I got here; worse. Okay the last thing I remember is typing a story for the Torch and…Okay this is not good.

Lex walks in.

"Chlo thank God you're alright, I was so worried," Lex says in concern, "I came as soon as they told me you were awake."

Why is Lex Luthor here? And did he just call me _Chlo_? And why isn't my dad here, or Lois?

"Thinks Mr. Luthor," She says, "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here? Where's my dad?"

"He's on a business trip, he's very worried, but he couldn't get a flight because there is a terrible storm," Lex answers, "and why are you calling me Mr. Luthor?"

"Well," Chloe begins, "It's your name."

"Yeah," Lex says, "but you stopped calling me that, ages ago.

Lex moves closer to Chloe's face.

"You know," he comes closer, "you're really sexy when you're playing games."

Chloe pushes back

"Whoa! Whoa! Mr. Luthor, either I'm in an alternate universe or you've completely lost it!"

"Chloe this isn't the time to be playing with my mind," he states, "You just woke up from a coma."

"What!" Chloe exclaims.

"Don't you remember the car accident?" Lex asks worriedly.

"No, the last thing I remember is typing a story for the Torch," she replies.

"The Torch!" Lex exclaims, "Chloe, what's today's date?" he asks with more concern.

"It's May 12, 2004."

"Chloe, its October 25, 2008."

A doctor examined Chloe.

"That the concussion she got from the accident gave her a miner case of amnesia, and that she should get her full memory back in a few days," Said the doctor.

Lois comes to visit.

"So Lois, Chloe starts, _I_ reallydate _Lex Luthor_.

"Yep," Lois replies simply.

"God, I can't believe I've got amnesia, four years of my life just gone," Chloe says, "and that you're dating to Clark."

"What are you jealous?" Lois asks.

"Oh, no, I got over him last summer, well, what I thought was last summer. It's just the fact that _your_ dating _him_. I thought you two couldn't stand each other.

"That was years ago," Lois said.

Chloe sighed. "Well years ago seem like they were yesterday to me," she said.

"Okay Chloe, the doctor said to bring up and reenact old events to jog your memory," Lois said.

"Okay," said the forgetful reporter.

"How about Lana and Pete's wedding?" Lois asked.

"What?" Chloe exclaimed

"You were the maid or honor," she reminded her.

"I can't believe _they_ got married," she said dumbfounded. "What happened to Coach Teague?" she asked.

"He was being twofaced with Lana. But he got involved with Lionel. You were covering his funeral." Lois answered.

"God this is so frustrating, I don't remember any of this." Chloe said.

"What about you screaming 'I love Lex Luthor' in the middle of Smallville City Park, Lois said in a lighter tone of voice, almost laughing.

"Are you serious?" Chloe asked in shock.

"Yep," Lois answered.

"What about Clark? Something he told you," Lois tried.

Something just seemed to click in Chloe's head.

"Clarks and alien," she whispered excitedly."

"Good Chloe!" Lois

_The next day_

"Chloe I hear you got most of your memory back," the future Mrs. Kent said.

"Lex stopped by after you left yesterday," Chloe said, "I just can't remember being with him. I mean he is really hot and all, I've always thought that about him, but I can't remember being in _love_ with him.

"Why don't you try kissing him?" Lois suggested.

"Come on Lois. Really. Of course, if I kiss Lex all my memories will magically return," Chloe said sarcastically.

"Seriously Chlo, the doctor said reenacting events could also trigger your memory," Lois explained.

"Alright Lo," Chloe said, "What could it hurt."

_Later that day _

"Hey Lex," Chloe said.

"Hey Chloe," he answered back.

"Lex you know the doctor said if I reenact some events I might get my memory back," Chloe said a little nervously.

"What do you have in mind?" Lex answered.

"I-want-you-to-kiss-me," the girl said speedily.

"That sounds kind of fairytaleish, don't you think" Lex said with his trade mark smirk.

God he looks hot with that smirk. I wish I could remember, but I think I'm starting to fall for him… aging. This is too ironic, it's like I'm on a TV show or in a fanfic or something.

"You know that's what I told Lois, but when you think about it, it does make sense," Chloe explained to Lex.

"Hey, _I_ don't need an excuse to kiss a need a beautiful woman," Lex said smoothly, his mouth nearing hers.

Chloe blushed. He was drawing nearer to her. Chloe shivered, and her eyes flutter shut. His lips met with hers. At first the kiss was gentle but then it started to get more passionate. Like magic, Chloe's head filled up with the four years she had forgotten.

Lex pulled away. Chloe stood still, looking a little confused; she needed to process all that had happened.

"Lex!" Chloe exclaimed, "I remember. I remember everything!"

"Really?" Lex said shocked, "That's Amazing! It's a miracle"

"I guess you lips are more talented than I _remember_ them.

They both laugh and went back to their kiss.

* * *

A/N I know, I know. The whole kiss-of-your-true-love thing was kinda lame, but it is 1 in the morning and I have to go to School in the morning.

* * *

Two more days of school till summer! 


	5. And the Answer is?

Finally! When I was about to update, this message popped on my screen when I clicked "Log In"

HTTP Server Error 503 

Two possible reasons: 1) invalid url 2) servers overloaded.

And it has been doing it all week and I am just getting to update.

So it's not my fault. But here is Chapter 5.

* * *

**bluengreenswmer94:** Aww that sucks, well you only have 2 ½ more weeks. I was going to make this my last chapter but because of your words, I'm going to add a little more drama to the story. Thanks! 

**anonymous: **Glad you liked it.

**Fire of the Dragons:** Man I get out earlier than beaucoup (_New Orleans for: a bunch of_) people. Oh well for ya'll. Thanks for the complement!

**Mackenzie:** Thank you! And what a coincidence with May 12th.

**chloedouble1011:** Go right ahead and borrow it! You know what they say "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." And I am very flattered.

* * *

**Ch. 5 And The Answer Is... **

They sat in a café in there 2 year anniversary.

It was kind of small; a very intimate romantic place. They sat in a booth near the back of the café. There was candle lighting. Also there were lavender roses on the table in a beautiful crystal vase.(A picture of the roses on my Bio). Couples all around, holding intimate conversations with there partners. Some couples looking like they may have been on there on a fist date. Others like they are having anniversaries of a few years like Chloe and Lex. One couple caught Chloe's eye. A grey headed old couple about to leave, they were hand in hand. They seem as if they had spent a life time together. I hope Lex and I end up like them. Lex also noticed them, with similar thoughts a Chloe. Chloe gave a calm sigh and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Last week was very…" Chloe started.

"Hectic?" Lex finished. "You're telling me."

There was a long pause. Chloe was admiring how great her boyfriend looked; and Lex had his eye on Chloe. Lex had on a… (Picture of them on my bio; I know, but I'm lazy)

"Chloe there's something I want to ask you."

Chloe snapped out of her daydream when she realized Lex had said something.

"Yeah?" she replied.

Lex pulled out a small black box. He opened it and revealed a _very_ large diamond ring. Chloe gasped. Lex got down on one knee and side: "Chloe Sullivan, will you marry me?" Tears were flowing down Chloe's cheek.

"Oh Lex, yes, yes," Chloe told him.

"I love you so much Chloe," Lex told her.

Chloe wraps her arms around Lex. She whispers I love you over and over into his ears.

"I love you Lex," she told her future husband, when she was finally calmer.

Then they share in a kiss.

"Chloe Sullivan-Luthor," muses the bride-to-be. All she can do is smile.

Sorry for the super shortness, but there's more to come. Should I introduce some drama with Lionel? Y/N? Anyway, I'm having a bit of writers block any ideas.

As always please review. I need em ya'll they keep me going.


	6. With Fathers like that, who needs enemie...

**anonymous:** Sorry aboutthe super shortness, but this one is just as short, but it has drama. Chapter 7'll belonger.

**Fire of the Dragons:** Thank you. Sorry about the links, I didn't know. But if you go to my bio, I put the links there.

**chloedouble1011:** Again sorry about the shortness, but Chapter 7 outta make up for it.

**

* * *

Ch. 6 With Fathers like that, who needs enemies?**

Lex was in his castle on his laptop finishing up some paperwork he needed for tomorrow when Lionel walked in.

"Hello son," Lionel greeted his son with counterfeit warmth.

"Cut the nicities dad. What do you want?" Lex said bitterly.

"Nice to see you too." The elder Luthor said back to his son, half jokingly.

Lex rolled his eyes.

"Your antagonizing is something I always look forward to," Lex said sarcastically, "but I have work to do."

"I came to talk to you, Lex," Lionel told his son firmly.

Lex again rolled his eyes. He knew his father never leave unless he got his way, so Lex just decided to let him talk.

"What is it?" Lex said quite annoyed.

"Lex I noticed you've been spending _quit _a lot of time with, this miss Sullivan," Lionel said.

"What's your point?" Lex asked still annoyed.

"I'm concerned you've been spending _too_ much time with her." Lionel informed Lex.

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm not the least bit worried about your "concerns"," Lex said coolly, "In fact I plan on marrying Ms. Sullivan.

This caught the Lionel of guard, she'll make him soft. She'll change him. He had to do something to stop this.

"Lex if you continue seeing this woman, she'll hurt you," Lionel said, trying to convince Lex his words were true.

"Dad, stay out of my life," Lex said starting to get angry. How dare he even _think_ Chloe would _ever_ hurt me? She is too wonderful a person to do something like that.

"Lex, I want what's best for you." Lionel said "genuinely" concerned.

"What's best for me!" Lex exclaimed fully in shock, "this is a funny time to start caring."

"If you don't put an end to this relationship, I will," Lionel said sternly.

"If so much as lay a finger on Chloe I'll…!" Lex started furiously, but was cut off his father.

"You'll what?" he said as if saying "I dare you."

This time Lex was caught of guard. If he would put his own son in an insane asylum, just to cover his own tracks, what would he do to someone that wasn't even family?

Lex looked up and no one was there. He was too deep in his own thoughts to notice his father had said his goodbyes.

He knew the capability of his father. He also knew what he had to do.

* * *

I know how much ya'll _love_ Cliffhangers, but I had to stop it here. I hope this is more into Lex's character for ya'll. I have a really awesome idea for chapter 7 it's called "**Hey, Mr. DJ Keep Playin' That Song.**" It will be longer. It'll even have sub-chapters. (It has nothing to do with The Back Street Boys. Just took their song title.) Thanks bluengreenswmer94, for telling me to slow it down. The last chapter is done, but I'm saving it, I'm going to add a little bit more in-between.


	7. Hey Mr DJ Keep Playin' This Song Part I

Each sub chapter within this chapter will be the name of a song (thus the name of this chapter). I worked really long hard on this chapter, and I really hope you like it. :) Lots and Lots of Lyrics in this chapter. It is twice as long as Ch. 4 without the lyrics. I got a little writers block so I decided to break this chapter into 2 parts so I could give ya'll _something_. Sorry.

* * *

**ChLexLover: **Think you for the songs its one of my favorites, but I'm already usingit, andit wouldn't have worked for thatpart. I hope you like this chapter.

**chloedouble1011: **Thanks for the song. I used "I Hate Myself for Loosing You."

**anonymous:** That's ok, other people had songs. Oh and sorry for the spelling error if that other **anonymous** was you. "Niceties" was the word not "nicities".

**Fire of the Dragons: **Sorry for the cliffyness. I hope this isn't that cliffy.

* * *

**Ch 7 Hey Mr. DJ Keep Playin' This Song _(The Backstreet Boys) _**

**Part I**

_Sub prologue_

Lex knew this would hurt him. But worst of all this would hurt Chloe. Lex had to break up with his Chloe. He knew if he told her the truth, she wouldn't let him do it. He knew all she had to do was say "No" and he would listen. He could deny her nothing.

Lex took a deep breath and picked up his cell phone.

This is to protect Chloe, he reminded himself, you have to do this because you love her.

Lex dilled a number he had come to know well. Chloe had a caller ID so she knew already who was calling her.

"Hello sweetie," Chloe Cheerily answered the phone.

God how am I going to do this. How can I possibly break my poor Chloe's heart? It's better for me to do this than for dad to hurt her. God he'll pay for this!

"Umm…Chloe, I need to see you. We have to talk," Lex said in his most serious voice.

"Lex, is everything ok?" Chloe asked concerned.

"Yes, we just need to talk," Lex lied.

I know he's lying, Chloe thought, I hope it isn't anything serious.

Lex hated lying to Chloe, but he had to do this to protect her.

"Well when?" Chloe said obviously dropping whatever she was doing to go see Lex.

"Now would be best," he said, "Metropolis City Park, where we usually have our lunch"

"Okay, Lex, I'll be there in fifteen minuets," said the blond reporter.

Lex hung up the phone

How on earth am I going to do this?

_Sub Ch. 1Burn (Usher) _Lex' POV

When I arrived to the park I sat at Chloe and my usual bench. There was a crocked path way that went all the way through the park. Chloe and I had taken many walks along that path. Walks in the afternoon, after having one of our picnic lunches, or sometimes moonlit walks, that somehow usually ended in my pent house.

I knew what I was going to say. This was going be the biggest lie I've ever told. Just then, a car drove by playing, until now, one of my favorite songs form a few years ago; Burn. (A/N: You never know. Lex _could_ be an Usher fan.) I know I have "to let it burn." It'd does burn. It felt like someone had ripped out my heat, tore it in half, and threw a match on it. But what hurts worse, is the thought of how Chloe will feel. The thought is what's most painfully.

The thought of that almost brought Lex to tears. If he hadn't been a Luthor it probably would have. Just then his beautiful blond reporter came sitting down next to Lex with concern on her face. She obviously saw the troubled look on his face.

"Lex what is it, I go here as fast as I could," She asked me concerned.

She put her arms around me but I had to push her away, no matter how much it burned. And I did push her arm away. She looked at me a little shocked put then puzzled.

"Chloe," I say not showing I felt, "I don't think we should be together anymore." GOD! Lionel is going to pay!

"What!" she said shocked and appalled, "Lex that's not funny, you really had me going for a…"

"Chloe this isn't a joke," I said cutting her off, "I'm in notlove with you anymore."

"Lex…you…you can't be serious," She stammered as her eyes beginning to water.

"Our relationship isn't like it use was," I said, "we need to move on." I'm so sorry Chloe.

"But Lex, you asked me to marry you," Chloe exclaimed. This was breaking my heart. I couldn't bear to see her like this.

I got up and started to walk away.

"People make mistakes, Good bye" I say before leaving, leaving a heart broken Chloe in the middle of Metropolis City Park. I knew she was going to cry and I couldn't bear to see it. I turned around and left her; my Chloe.

_Sub Ch. 2Unbreak My Heart (Toni Braxton)_

Chloe's POV

I sat in the park for a long time. It began to pour down raining. I just sat there in the rain, crying. I just sat there and cried till I couldn't cry anymore. Why would Lex just want to end it, just like that? There were no signs; there was no reason for me to think anything was wrong. Things were going perfect. He proposed to me for Gods sake! Why Lex, why? Maybe there is more to this than meet the eye. No that's just my wishful imagination.

"I have to face the fact that Lex…Lex isn't in love…with… with me anymore."

This made Chloe choke up and start to sob more. She sat in that park till God knows when. She got up, took and walked to her apartment.

I'm soaking wet and freezing. I know. I'll take a warm bath to warm myself up and to calm myself down. She walked into her bathroom and started to run some water for a long soothing bath. She removed all her clothes and got into the tub of warm water. She turned on her radio.

"That _use_ to be my favorite song," Chloe said to her self. That's depressingly ironic.

_**Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need Your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held You beside me**_

_**  
Unbreak my heart, say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Uncry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Unbreak my heart, my heart**_

_**  
Take back that sad word "good bye"  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day You left  
time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me**_

_**  
Unbreak my heart, say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Uncry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Unbreak my heart, my heart**_

_**  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back those nights when I held You beside me**_

__

Unbreak my heart, say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Uncry these tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Unbreak my,

_**Unbreak my heart (oh baby)**_

_**Come back and say you love me**_

_**Unbreak my heart**_

_**Sweet darlin'**_

_**Without you I just can't go on.**_

_**Unbreak my heart.**_

Tears fall down her eyes. Lex was no longer hers. Chloe was heart broken. Lex' last words to her "Good bye" still echoed in her head. Chloe got out of the tub and put her night clothes on and crawled into bed. She cried herself to sleep that night.

_Sub Ch. 3 I Hate Myself for Loosing You (Kelly Clarkson) _

A/N: Everyone think chloedouble1011, because I couldn't find a song and she gave this song to me. Oh and since this song is song by a woman I am going to chance the lyrics to fit Lex.

"Hello Alexander," Said a female voice, "It's been a while."

"Yes, Rachel, it has," The young billionaire said back to the woman, "I need a favor."

"Anything for you. Well, almost anything. You do know I'm engaged, Lex? You remember Benjamin, right?

"Oh 'Chel, nothing like that, well not quite," Lex said almost laughing. He hadn't done that in a while. "'Chel, I know I can trust you with my life, and if you trust Benjamin than I trust him too, so, I trust both of you to keep this between ourselves."

Rachel hade a curios yet concerned look on her face.

Lex told her of his problems with Chloe and his father and what he had to do. Rachel had never seen Lex in this state before. He never was one to show his emotions. He must really love this Chloe girl, like I love Ben, thought Rachel.

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend for a while. I just, couldn't bare to be with someone else right now and my father will become suspicious if I don't. Also Chloe is a smart girl and she too might catch on, and if she did she wouldn't let us go through this. I couldn't risk her getting hurt," Lex explained, "Reporters will come to you for interviews, so I need to know if you can handle it."

"Of course Lex, like I said, anything for you," replied Rachel, "I have to talk it over with Ben, but I know he'll be more that willing to help.

"Thank you Rachel, I'll call you later to go over our story."

"Bye, Alexander."

(A/N: I know OOC with all this "TRUST" but hey, it's a Fan _Fiction_. Yes I'm Rachel! Ben is my crush.)

Lex was feeling a little depressed. He hated himself for this. He mostly hated his father. He knew when he got close to people what happened. They left him, or they were pushed away. Lex need to calm himself. He turned on his radio, and a filmier song came on.

_**I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore**_

_**I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why she's not here?**_

_**You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
Cause every time I think of him with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew**_

_**I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is whyshe's not here?**_

Lex couldn't take anymore so he turned to radio off and went for a drive. That always calmed him.

_Sub Ch. 4 How Could an Angel Break My Heart (Toni Braxton)_

Chloe's life was going pretty well considering. She has an internship at The Planet. She working with – she couldn't believe it herself but – her cousin Lois. She had gone to school for journalism. The Torch must have rubbed off on her. Clark of course had been there with them too, he's also gotten an internship.

Those two can't get enough of each other, Chloe thought, looking over at Lois and Clark, Reminds me of how I use to be with… Chloe cuts her thoughts off from the painful memory.

"Sullivan, get into my office," Mr. White calls her.

"Yes, Mr. White," Chloe answers him.

"You remember that article you were doing on the love life of the famous?" He asks her.

"Yes," the blond reporter replies.

"Well, you're going to change the piece to center one person," he informs her.

"Who is it going to be on," She asks getting her memo pad out, to write down the name.

"Lex Luthor," he replies.

Chloe just stands there dumbstruck. What in the world did I do to deserve this, Chloe thought.

"Well don't just stand there, Sullivan, get going," Mr. White yelled.

"Oh, yes, right away chief," She answers, snapping out of her thoughts.

I can _not_ do an interview with Lex, I have to find out who he's…with, Chloe thought, cringing at the thought.

"Hmm. Maybe I'll try the tabloids to see if I can find out her name.

Just Chloe luck she did find a name that kept repeating in the tabloids.

"_Lex is seen her with Ms. Rachel Patterson…"_

"…_his beautiful date Ms. Patterson."_

"_Lex and Rachel"_

"_Lexy and _'_Chel"_

"_Mrs. Rachel Luthor?"_

The last one she saw really pissed her off. Chloe didn't like her.

Why should I like her, she's got perfect wavy dark-brown hair hair, a perfect smile, perfect milk-chocolate completion. Just. Plain. Perfect. Thought Chloe really pissed off!

Well she had to get an interview with this _Rachel_, woman. For the sake of her career.

Chloe turned on the radio to her favorite station.

"What is up with Toni Braxton this week?" Chloe thought.

This was one of the songs on her top 10 list though.

_**I heard he sang a lullaby**_

_**I heard he sang it from his heart  
When I found out thought I would die  
Because that lullaby was mine  
I heard he sealed it with a kiss  
He gently kissed her cherry lips  
I found that so hard to believe  
Because his kiss belonged to me **_

How could an angel break my heart  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart

I heard here face was white as rain  
Soft as a rose that blooms in may  
He keeps her picture in a frame  
And when he sleeps he calls her name  
I wonder if she makes him smile  
The way he used to smile at me  
I hope she doesn't make him laugh  
Because his laugh belongs to me

How could an angel break my heart  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wish our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart

Oh my soul is dying, it's crying  
I'm trying to understand  
Please help me

How could an angel break my heart  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart

"Well, at the very least I still have _my_ memories with Lex," Chloe said grimly.

Chloe managed to get an interview. Every reporter and their grandma was after her.

"So, Rachel," Chloe started with obvious counterfeit faux-sweetness, "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was born in New Orleans, La. I moved to Metropolis when I was eight years old. Then when I was 22 I moved to New York City," Said the African-American woman.

Ok, Chloe, You have to ask about her and…Lex. You just have to say his name once, and then you can say "he" and imagine she is talking about someone else.

"Well Rachel, you know what we all want to know. Tell me about you and…cough…excuse me…you and...Lex," the reporter asks, saying the last part quietly.

"Oh Lex is wonderful. He is so very romantic," Rachel brags.

Okay Sullivan, just another guy, Chloe thinks to aid herself.

"Romantic? How so?" Chloe inquires.

"Oh well, did you know he sung," Rachel asks, "He sung to me once. You wouldn't think off a Luthor as to be one to sing, would you?

Yes. He sung to me all the time.

"Which song did he sang to you?" The inquisitive blond asks.

"Oh, he sung it from the heart. He made it up for me," Rachel boasted, "Do you wanna hear a little bit of it?"

She started to sing it before Chloe had a chance to answer. But, then she recognized the lyrics. Oh my god, Thought Chloe.

(A/N Okay, lets just for a second _pretend_, we don't know this song. Because You Live by Jesse McCartney)

_**Staring out at the rain, with a heavy heart**_

_**it's the end of the world in my mind**_

_**Then your voice calls me back like a wakeup call**_

_**I've been lookin' for the answer**_

_**Somewhere**_

_**I couldn't see that it was right there**_

_**But now I know what I didn't know**_

_**Because you live**_

_**And breathe**_

**_Because you made me believe in my self,_**

_**when nobody else could help**_

_**Because you live, girl**_

_**My world**_

_**has twice as many stars in the sky…**_

(This song seems to go with Lex and Chloe. Doesn't it.)

That was _my_ song, thought Chloe, How could Lex.

"Oh, I just love him," Rachel told Chloe.

_Him_, him, not Lex. Just keep thinking that.

"He is a great kisser," The New Orleans native continued.

What, I…I don't believe it. He couldn't, thought Chloe, nodding, even though she was in disbelief.

"and were always laughing together, and you know, he keeps my picture in a frame on his desk in his office."

But that's where my picture is…was. I can't take this anymore. I have enough for a story. Next thing you know she'll tell me when he sleeps he calls her name. thought Chloe. Then she remembered the song that played on the drive up. That is too "Wall of Weird," even for me, she though.

Rachel was about to say something else but Chloe cut her off. "Well, Rachel thank you for your time," Chloe said abruptly, "I'll show myself out."

Chloe practically ran out of the house. She couldn't believe he angel had broken her heart. But when she heard this it was like he just stepped on it into the dirt. Chloe got it to her car and drove off with tears streaming down her face. She didn't dare turn on her radio.

* * *

Ok, how was it? I'm going to have the next part up as soon as I can. I'm a little stuck. Ideas are always welcome.I kindahave anidea about PartII.Anyone got some songs about Lex just missing Chloe. For Chloe thinking about Lex I'm going to use Miss You by Aaliyah. Review please.


	8. Hey Mr DJ Keep Playin' This Song Part II

**Think you everyone who is reading and reviewing this story! Ya'll are really helping. Anyway this chapter isn't all that great, I had a serious case of writes block, but now here it is.

* * *

**

Ch 7 Hey Mr. DJ Keep Playin' This Song _(The Backstreet Boys) _

**Part II**

This chapter mostly surrounds Chloe.

_Sub Ch 1 Detective (No Doubt) If you've heard the song I named this chapter for, the chapter isn't really about the song. It's just that that she is brokenhearted and a detective. Not she's a brokenhearted because she found something out._

_A few weeks after the interview_

Stupid Rachel Patterson, Chloe thought, Damn her! (A/N: I got Patterson from this guy I like not as much as I like Ben.) The only consolation is I know that Lex isn't really in love with her. He used the same moves twice.

"But what if it wasn't just twice!" Chloe said aloud.

What if I'm the first girl he sung that song to? the reported thought.

"No!" Chloe yelled out loud, "I know that's not true. It can't be." Lex was so passionate when he sung that song, she thought. She thought back to when she and Lex were together.

Chloe decided to turn on her radio to get Lex off her mind. Oh, No Doubt. I love no doubt.

**_Peek in, sneak about  
Peek in, sneak about  
Peek in, sneak about  
Your broken hearted detective _**

Hey girl save the liar  
can't you see his pants on fire  
hey girl, save the liar  
can't you see his pants on fire

my back it hurts again  
it aches like history  
caught nothing all day long  
your smiling back at me, but

I feel you must have failed me  
once again you've let me down  
my confidence below my knees  
now I need to find you out

Chorus:  
Peek in, sneak about  
I'm gonna snoop and call you out  
I've caught you, you're hands are red  
Now I'm your broken hearted detective

Hey, hey, hey

Hey lover why you gone?  
Hold on I'm almost there  
It's too late you've killed the trust  
Don't act so unaware

Why are you so destructive?  
Do you realize what you've done?  
you can't bring it back to life now  
What are you running from?

Chorus

I don't like the way it feels  
I just want you to be real

Hey girl, save the liar  
Can't you see his pants on fire?  
Hey girl, save the liar  
Can't you see his pants on fire?  
I'm rummaging through your closet  
Imagining all the worst thoughts

Chorus x2

Peek in, peek in  
Peek in, peek in  
Peek in, sneak about  
I'm gonna snoop and call you out  
I've caught you, you're hands are red  
Now I'm you're brokenhearted detective

Finally something on the radio that doesn't apply to my life. Because I mean Toni Braxton did a great job describing my life a few weeks ago. (A/N chloedouble1011 gave me permission) Although, I admit I am pretty brokenhearted, and I am also a detective. Freak-of-the-week radio strikes again. I am a detective. Maybe I should do a little snooping. This whole business with Lex doesn't make since. Why would Lex stay with her so long if he wasn't really in love with her? I wonder if he just uses that song on girls he thinks he's in love with, because I know Lex _did_ love me at some time. I wonder if I am really the fist her used that song on. Time for a little detective work.

_Sub Ch 2 I Can't Get Over You (Brooks and Dunn)_

I guess I could go play some pool, Lex thought. He began to walk to his pool room and stopped. "Where was I going?" He ask him self, I don't remember. That's wired, I guess I'll go in my room and listen to the radio to clear my mind. Lex turned on his radio and got in his bed and laid down.

_**I forget where I'm goin' in my own house**_

That's true

_**I got myself in this, I'll get myself out  
I talk out loud, at the top of my voice I sing  
Whoa keep the faith, see what tomorrow brings **_

I can't get over you  
Try as I may oh it no use  
My heart just cant leave you alone  
My mind wont believe you're gone  
I can't get over you

I know I haven't gotten over Chloe.

_**I got a front row seat here to a fool's masquerade  
And that fool in the mirror keeps sayin' I'm doin' ok  
I stare at that door that you walked out  
It hits me hard and leaves no doubt **_

I can't get over you  
Try as I may oh it no use  
My heart just cant leave you alone  
My mind wont believe you're gone  
I can't get over you

I can't get over you  
Try as I may oh it no use  
My heart just cant leave you alone  
My mind wont believe you're gone  
I can't get over you

God I miss Chloe. But if she's around me she'll get hurt. I couldn't let her get hurt. But God I just wish…No! I can't let my selfishness come before her safety. But _GOD _I miss her.

_Sub Ch 3 _**_I Wanna Be With You (Kelly Clarkson)_**

The detective work had paid off. It seemed that Chloe was the first girl that Lex had song to. She has interview a good majority of the women that Lex had previously had long term relationships with. When she had asked the question about Lex singing to them most of them laughed out loud.

"Okay, if am the first girl that Lex has sung to, then that confirms he _was_ really in love with me," Chloe said out loud. Then, why is he singing the same song to another girl, if he sung that song especially for me? If he isn't in love with me then wouldn't he want to forget all about me? Maybe there really was more than meets the eye. Maybe I should go see Lex. After all this time? What if I'm wrong? Chloe questioned herself.

"I need to calm myself down. I need to think." Chloe went into her bed room and laid down. She decided to turn on some music to calm her nerves. Her all time favorite song started to play. The wall-of-wired radio strikes_yet_ _again_,Chloe thought.

_**I try but I can't seem to get myself to think**_

_**Of anything but you**_

_**Your breath on my face**_

_**Your warm gentle kiss**_

_**I taste the truth**_

_**I taste the truth**_

_**You know what I came here for**_

_**So, I won't ask for more**_

_**I wanna be with you**_

_**If only for a night**_

_**To be the one who's in your arms**_

_**To hold you tight**_

_**Wanna be with you**_

_**There's nothing more to say**_

_**There's nothing else I want more**_

_**Then to feel this way**_

_**I wanna be with you (yeah)**_

_**So, I hold this like night**_

_**Like if you were mine to hold**_

_**Forever more**_

_**And...I'll say**_

_**That I wanted so much to feel before (To feel before)**_

_**How beautiful it is just to be like this**_

_**I wanna be with you**_

_**If only for a night**_

_**To be the one who's in your arms**_

_**To hold you tight**_

_**Wanna be with you**_

_**There's nothing more to say**_

_**There's nothing else I want more**_

_**Then to feel this way**_

_**I wanna be with you (yeah)**_

_**Oh baby**_

_**I can't fight this feeling anymore**_

_**Drives me crazy**_

_**When I try to**_

_**So call my name**_

_**And take my hand**_

_**Can you make my wish baby your command**_

_**  
Yeahhh  
I wanna be with you  
Three's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
(I wanna be)I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you (Yeahhh)  
(I wanna be with you)I wanna be  
I wanna be with you  
(I wanna be)  
(I wanna be)  
(I wanna be with you) Yeahh  
(I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be, I wanna be baby  
I wanna be  
(I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be with you yeah  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna be with you**_

"I need to see Lex," Chloe said.

_Sub Ch 4 _**_We Belong Together (Mariah Carey)_**

Chloe bust into Lex's study with a security Guard following her.

"I tried to stop her sir but…" The guard stated. But Lex cut him off.

"Its okay, she can come in you can get back to work now," Lex told the man calmly. Lex was a little in shock. Oh god, she looks as beautiful as ever. She looks angry. Oh god, Chloe and angry don't mix, I just hope she's had he coffee today. "Chloe what a surprise. What brings…"

"Lex, just cut it, okay!" Chloe yells.

Lex is a little taken back by this. He didn't expect her to be yelling.

"Why did you break up with me?" Chloe asks him, trying to calm herself down.

Lex looked down. I know I can't look her in the eye and lie to her, the billionaire thought. He turned his chair around so that he was facing a window. "I told you already Chloe; I'm not in love with you."

Chloe stomped over to his chair and turned it around facing her. She now had tears streaming down her face.

"Look me in the eyes! Look me in the eyes, and tell me that you aren't in love with me."

He looked away from her. He knew he couldn't, he knew he had to tell her the truth.

"I can't!" Yelled Lex

"Why," Chloe asked calmly.

"Because I love you Chloe," Lex answered her.

"Then why did you break up with me? Why?" Chloe asked confused.

"Chloe my father threaded to kill you if I stayed with you," Lex confessed.

Chloe gasped.

"Kill?" She asked in shock.

"Yes Chloe, kill. That's why I had to stay way from you."

"Lex we could have made it through it, why didn't you tell me."

"Because I knew I could never refuse you anything, and I was scared for your life."

"Lex we can get through it. We just have to stick together."

Lex and Chloe shared in a kiss, letting all their emotion from the time they weren't together through.

They went to Lex's living room and just sat there for a while together in silence, with the radio playing lowly in the background, just enjoying each others presence. Chloe broke the silence.

"Lex, what about Rachel?"

"Rachel is a very good friend of mine, she and her_ fiancé_," Lex says stressing the word fiancé, "let me pretend she was my girlfriend. I couldn't bear to be with anyone but you, and I didn't want my father, _or_ you to get suspicious. Speaking of, how _did_ you figure it out?"

"Lex, are you forgetting who you're talking to?" Chloe said jokingly. They both laugh.

"I miss that."

Me too, Lex," Chloe said, "Lex what are we going to do now."

"I don't know Chloe, it isn't safe for us to be together," Lex said looking at his love in the eyes.

"No Lex, we belong together," Chloe said to him, no sooner had to words left he mouth than they were repeated on the radio **'And no the number one hit in the country, Mariah Carey's We Belong Together," **said the radio announcer. Chloe walked to the radio and turned it up. Then went down and sat next to Lex.

"Listen," Chloe said.

**_(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)_**

_**I didn't mean it**_

_**When I said I didn't love you, so**_

_**I should have held on tight**_

_**I never shoulda let you go**_

_**I didn't know nothing**_

_**I was stupid, I was foolish**_

_**I was lying to myself**_

_**I could not fathom that I would ever**_

_**Be without your love**_

_**Never imagined I'd be**_

_**Sitting here beside myself**_

_**Cause I didn't know you**_

_**Cause I didn't know me**_

_**But I thought I knew everything**_

_**I never felt**_

_**The feeling that I'm feeling**_

_**Now that I don't hear your voice**_

_**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**_

_**Cause I don't have a choice**_

_**Oh, what I wouldn't give**_

_**To have you lying by my side**_

_**Right here, cause baby**_

_**(We belong together)**_

_**When you left I lost a part of me**_

_**It's still so hard to believe**_

_**Come back baby, please**_

_**Cause we belong together**_

_**Who else am I gon' lean on**_

_**When times get rough**_

_**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**_

_**Till the sun comes up**_

_**Who's gonna take your place**_

_**There ain't nobody better**_

_**Oh, baby baby, we belong together**_

_**I can't sleep at night**_

_**When you are on my mind**_

_**Bobby Womack's on the radio**_

_**Saying to me**_

_**"If you think you're lonely now"**_

_**Wait a minute**_

_**This is too deep (too deep)**_

_**I gotta change the station**_

_**So I turn the dial**_

_**Trying to catch a break**_

_**And then I hear Babyface**_

_**"I only think of you"**_

_**And it's breaking my heart**_

_**I'm trying to keep it together**_

_**But I'm falling apart**_

_**I'm feeling all out of my element**_

_**I'm throwing things, crying**_

_**Trying to figure out**_

_**Where the hell I went wrong**_

_**The pain reflected in this song**_

_**It ain't even half of what**_

_**I'm feeling inside**_

_**I need you**_

_**Need you back in my life, baby**_

_**When you left I lost a part of me**_

_**It's still so hard to believe**_

_**Come back baby, please**_

_**Cause we belong together**_

_**Who else am I gon' lean on**_

_**When times get rough**_

_**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**_

_**Till the sun comes up**_

_**Who's gonna take your place**_

_**There ain't nobody better**_

_**Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby**_

_**When you left I lost a part of me **_

_**It's still so hard to believe **_

_**Come back baby, please **_

_**Cause we belong together **_

_**Who am I gonna lean on **_

_**When times get rough **_

_**Who's gonna talk to me**_

_**Till the sun comes up **_

_**Who's gonna take your place **_

_**There ain't nobody better**_

_**Oh baby, baby**_

_**We belong together**_

"Lex, were going to get through this _together_, because that's how we belong."

* * *

Urgh, finally! I know this probably wasn't what you expected after such a long wait. But things have been happening. Like I told you before I live in the south. And stuff has been goin' down in the gulf (of Mexico). And me and ma peps gotta get outta town cus we don't wanna drown. So I'll update, when I get home. If I still have one. I quit all that song stuff it is way to hard. I may use one in the last chapter though. I think we have3 or4 more chapters in this. 


	9. Back Together

**Anonymous:** Thinks. I hope you like this chapter better. I warn you though, I wrote most of it like at 1 in the morning. It's kinda short though.

**ChLexLover: **The storm didn't hit us, but better safe than drowning. I don't write nothing but happy endings. :)

**Catz: **Think you!Well I hope you don't mind if I do one more song on the very last chappie. It'll be a reminiscing kinda of chapter. I HAVE to use a song for it. But this chapter and the next will be song free.

**chloedouble1011: **Yes I finally updated. And your song was perfect. I'm sorry about the mix up with that song by Mandy Moore, I said Keely Clarkson because I just saw her on TV. Ma bad. I've done my part of the bargain, now I want to see Mending Broken Hearts. Also I can't wait for Attraction.

* * *

Before you read this Chapter, I just wanted you let you know that Lex had nothing to do with what happens to Lionel. 

Enjoy

* * *

**Ch. 8 Back Together**

That night Chloe spent the night at Lex's penthouse.

"Good morning, Lex," Chloe whispered into her lovers ear.

Lex replied with a kiss. "Morning Chlo."

Lex went to go take a shower while Chloe stayed in bed a bit longer. When Lex got out he got dressed in some in some clothes that were comfortable –yet quite expensive.

He went down stairs to make a phone call while Chloe freshened up.

"Hello?"

Hey 'Chel.

Hey Lex. How are you? Rachel asked concerned for her friend. She couldn't imagine how it would be without Ben.

"Actually, I'm doing good," Lex said in a way that confirmed what he said, "Chloe found out, and now we're back together. But we have to keep it a secret," (A/N: I wanted him to say "We have to keep it on the DL," but that doesn't sound like something Lex would say. lol) "I just thought I should give you the heads up.

"That's wonderful Lex!" Rachel exclaimed excited. "I'm so glad for you." -Beep- "Oh, I've got a call waiting. It's Ben. I have to go. Bye Lex.

Bye 'Chel.

Chloe walked in, in a pair of Lex's sweat pants and one of his t-shirts. "I hope you don't mind, I didn't have any clothes here.

Lex put the receiver down.

"Of course not."

"Who were you talkin' to? The curious reporter asked.

"Rachel," Lex answered.

"Oh." A twinge of jealousy shot through Chloe, but then she remembered it was only and act. So she just disregarded it.

"I was telling her you knew now.

"Oh. Lex I'm so glad were back together."

Me too Chloe. Me too."

* * *

_Down Town Metropolis._

Lionel walked out of the Luthor cop. Building.

A sniper was watching him from a roof top. The sniper had him on target. The target was aimed right at his heart. The sniper pulled the trigger. BANG! Lionel hit the ground.

* * *

"Billionaire Lionel Luthor was murdered today. His entire fortune left to his son Lex Luthor. No suspects yet found. More at eleven," Said the TV news woman.

"I still can't believe it," Lex said turning off the TV.

"Do you have any idea of who could have done it?"

"As many people as he's crossed? It could have been anyone," Lex replied, "The bastard got what he deserved, I know that much.

"You can say that again," Chloe replied."

Lex walked over to the liquor cabinet.

"We don't have to hide anymore, we can be together now. I think this is a means of a celebration."

* * *

Business and world leaders came from all over to pay their last respects. Media from all over the world were there. 

It was supposed to be solemn occasion but there were no tears. Not a tear was shed for Lionel Luthor. It was started to raining.

As the men were lowering the casket into the ground Lex placed a single white rose on his father's casket. White roses mean innocence and purity; Lionel hated white roses and Lex knew this.

* * *

_A week later_

Chloe was with Lex at his penthouse (A/N: They were just talking. Get your minds out the gutter. lol.)

"Chloe, do you still have the ring I gave?" Lex asked

"Yes, Lex," Chloe answered hopefully. She pulled the ring out of her pocket. "I always carried it in hope that we'd get back together one day." Chloe handed the ring to Lex.

"Chloe will you still give me the honor of you being my wife?"

"Yes Lex," Chloe said to her future husband.

Lex once again slipped the ring on her finger.

"I can't wait to be to be Mrs. Chloe Luthor," Chloe said excitedly.

"I thought you said you wanted to hyphenate your name," Lex said

"I decided I like the sound of Mrs. Luthor better.

They both laughed and shared in a sweet kiss.

* * *

2 more chapters to go. After I'm done with this fic I'm going to start working on a Chlark fanfic. 

I'm going to be starting on a new Chlark fic called Reverse Lovers after I'm done with this one. I think it is pretty original. I don't think anyone has done a fic like this. Well tons a people might have, but I've never read one. Here is the summery:

What if there was no Lana (Oh what a wonderful world)? What if Chloe was the one who was pining away after a life long crush? And what if Clark was the one who had unrequited feelings for Chloe? Find out. This will end up a Chlark.

What do ya'll think?


	10. Wedding Bells

I'm lazy and I don't fell like writing the quotes so for the ceremony. So it'll be like:

Lex: Blah, blah, blah.

Chloe: Blah, blah, blah.

**Ch. 9 Wedding Bells**

It was a beautiful day; no a cloud in the sky. Lois was the maid of honor and Clark was the best man. The music for the bride started to play. Lex waiting at the altar was the happiest man a live right now. He was in awe at how beautiful Chloe looked in her flowing dress.

Her father gave her away to Lex, the both approached the altar.

Minister: "Do you, Alexander Luthor, take Chloe Sullivan to be your wedded wife? To love, to comfort, and keep her, remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

Lex: "I Do!"

Minister: Repeat after me. I, Alexander Luthor,

Lex: I, Alexander Luthor,

Minister: Take thee Chloe Sullivan to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day

forward,

Lex: take thee Chloe Sullivan to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward,

Minister: for better for worse, for richer for poorer,

Lex: for better for worse, for richer for poorer,

Minister: for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health,

Lex: for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health,

Minister: to love and to cherish, till death us depart."

Lex: to love and to cherish, till death us depart."

Minister: Do you, Chloe Sullivan, take Alexander Luthor to be your wedded husband? To love, to comfort, and keep, remain true to him as long as you both shall live?

Chloe: "I Do!"

Minister: Repeat after me I, Chloe Sullivan,

Chloe: I, Chloe Sullivan,

Minister: take thee Alexander Luthor

Chloe: take thee Alexander Luthor

Minister: to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward,

Chloe: to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward,

Minister: for better for worse, for richer for poorer,

Chloe: for better for worse, for richer for poorer,

Minister: for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health,

Chloe: for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health,

Minister: to love and to cherish, till death us depart."

Chloe: to love and to cherish, till death us depart."

The ring bearer brings the rings.

Lex: With this ring I thee wed.

Chloe: With this ring I thee wed.

Minister: You may now kiss the bride.

They share in a passionate kiss for the first time as husband and wife.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lex Luthor," said the minister.

_At the reception_

"Okay, I'm going to throw the bouquet," Mrs. Luthor announced.

All the ladies line up for the throw. It's directly over Lois' head and she catches it; she throws a look over to Clark. Clark blushes.

"Hey Clark," Lex nudges him.

"Maybe it's a sign," Chloe adds playfully."

Lois, who had over heard them, comes from behind Chloe.

"Maybe," she says looking at Clark.

The four of them laugh.

"Lex whispers to Clark "Maybe it's about time, you've been caring that ring of over a year now."

"Yeah Lex, your right, Lex."

Clark goes over to Lois and bends down on one knee and pulls the ring out of his pocket, "Lois Lane, will you marry me?"

"Man, this thing works fast," Lois says looking at the bouquet, "Of course, Clark. I love you."

"I love you too Lois."

Cheers are heard from everyone at the reception.

"What do say we get outta here?"

Chloe kisses Lex on the cheek.

"Hawaii here we come," Chloe says eagerly.

They leave on their private jet and start life off as Husband and wife.

Okay, only one more chapter.


	11. I Still Love You Because You Live

**chloedouble1011: **Sorry but it's not all that great. Oh and Jesse was so great! I was like sooooo close I could see the expression on his face. He did this thing w/ the mic that made me jealous of an inanimate object. ;).

**Eviv: **LOL. No they aren't going to crash, all though that would have made the fic longer. But now I want to move on to my baby: Chlark, I love Chlex but Chlark is my life!

**Anonymous:** Nope. No one liked him. He was evil! If only Lex wouldn't end up that way on the show.

**WaitingIdeas: **Aww. Think you so much. Well this is the end of the road.

**Liz213Mast:** Sorry, I've been busy. Getting ready for school. Going to see Jesse (Who was great!). But now here it is.

* * *

**Ch. 10 I _Still_ Love You _Because You Live_**

I decided to change the title.

(I know some people skip over the lyrics sometimes but, these songs really express what the characters are feeling so read them please.)

I hope you weren't expecting a great chapter. I'd say it's mediocre. I suck at endings. But I hope it doesn't suck to much. It isn't very long, but I think it's pretty sweet. I hope you enjoy it.

_25 years late Chloe is 47 and Lex is 53, neither looking more than in their late thirties._

"Lillian is only got engaged last week and they're all ready throwing a shower for her?" Chloe whispered to her husband-referring to her daughter Lillian Luthor.

"Well, her friends work fast I guess," Lex said. Chloe gave Lex a suspicious look.

"Mom dad come on, I don't want to be late for my own party," Lillian yelled to her parents.

"Were coming, were coming. I'm and old lady you know," Chloe told her daughter.

"Please mom, you, Aunty Lois, and Uncle Clark are the number on investigative reporters in the whole country. You take down criminals and corrupt government-type-people all the time. Don't try to pull the "old lady" act," Lillian told her mother. Actually donning to quote unquote.

They both laugh.

They walk through the doors of the hall where the party was held. When the guest saw Chloe all the guests yelled "Surprise!"

"Surprise Chlo," Lex told his wife.

"Oh my God! How cold ya'll have gotten me. I'm Chloe Luthor." Chloe said in shock, "How…I…But …" Chloe started to Ramble.

"Think you Lex," She said kissing her husband.

The room was decorated gorgeously. On every table there was a mini-bottle of champagne tied with a lavender or periwinkle ribbon. There were balloons every where that said "Happy 25th anniversary." There was a huge table pilled with gifts for Chloe and Lex. Chloe was just in awe.

"Time to open the gifts," Lois Kent said

_There are going to be soooo many thank you cards were going to have to send out, Chloe thought._

Latter it was time to cut the cake. Mrs. Kent (Clark's mom, not Lois) made a beautiful cake it had Lex and Lex and Chloe's picture on it surrounded by a border of Blue icing and in lavender icing there were words next to it that said: "Congratulation on 25 years, hopes to 25 more."

After the cake was served it was time to dance. Chloe and Lex were the fist to go out. And a familiar song for back in the day.

(A/N: Well it's not for us but remember this is 25 years from 2008.)

This is from Chloe's POV

_**Yea-aaa  
Yea-aaa **_

Usually when two people are together  
For a long time, things seem to change  
It's been said that nothing good lasts forever  
But this love gets better everyday

_Don't I know it._

**_  
We get all excited inside  
Every time that we get alone  
He's still got love in his eyes  
And I still got love in my soul _**

Still (and still)  
Feels like the first time we met,  
that I kissed and I told you I loved you  
We still (yeah)  
Run around like teenagers even though we're grown and married with kids  
And we still  
Talk on the phone for hours when I'm away (talk on the phone)  
He still writes letters and sends me flowers every other day (yeah)  
The question everybody asks  
Is how we make it last  
I tell them I still, he still, we still

_I'm still in love with you Lex, Chloe thought as they danced with each other_

_**  
Now I still smile in the mornin'  
When I realize I'm still in his arms  
We know everything about each other  
But we still keep holdin' on (yeah) **_

_**  
We're never gonna break up  
We'll be always there to make-up  
As long as we stick together, we'll climb higher  
I'm gonna ride with him, to the wire  
Our love is never gonna end, we on fire  
**_

_You and me Lex, till the end, no matter what._

**_  
_**Chloe started to sing to Lex.

"_Still (and still)  
Feels like the first time we met,  
that I kissed and I told you I loved you  
We still (yeah)  
Run around like teenagers even though we're grown and married with kids  
And we still  
Talk on the phone for hours when I'm away (talk on the phone)  
He still writes letters and sends me flowers every other day (yeah)  
The question everybody asks  
Is how we make it last  
I tell them I still, he still, we still  
**  
**We go through problems  
Just like everybody else  
But I really don't mind  
(but I don't mind)  
'Cause it makes us keep it fresh.  
(Now what's sadder than) sadder than  
(An argument) an argument  
Is the thought (is the thought)  
We may have never been.  
He is my lover,  
My baby's father,  
My lifetime partner…  
And my friend  
**  
**Still the man of my dreams, he's still  
Still the man for me  
And I'm still in love with him so deeply  
_

"So deeply Lex," Chloe said to him

_  
Think I'll sing it again, he's still _

Still the man of my dreams  
He's still, still the man for me  
And I'm still in love with him deep, deeply

Still (and still)  
Feels like the first time we met,  
that I kissed and I told you I loved you  
We still (yeah)  
Run around like teenagers even though we're grown and married with kids  
And we still  
Talk on the phone for hours when I'm away (talk on the phone)  
He still writes letters and sends me flowers every other day (yeah)  
The question everybody asks  
Is how we make it last  
I tell them I still, he still, we still

_And we still  
Feels like the first time we met,  
that I kissed and I told you I loved you _

_(And we still) We still (yeah)  
Run around like teenagers even though we're grown and married with kids  
And we still  
Talk on the phone for hours when I'm away (talk on the phone)  
He still writes letters and sends me flowers every other day (yeah)  
The question everybody asks  
Is how we make it last  
I tell them I still, he still, we still_," Chloe finished singing to Lex and Smiled at him. Every one started to Clap.

"Still Lex, still until forever," Chloe told Lex and Kissed him. The man of here dreams, the man for her, and she knew Lex felt the exact same way for her.

Another song started to play. Other couples started to join them on the dance floor. "This song was written by Lex himself. We all know it as the song that Jesse McCartney's song but few people besides his closest friends and family know that Lex is actually the writer of the song," the DJ announced.

**_Staring out at the rain with her heavy heart  
it's the end of the world in my mind.  
then your voice holds me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer, somewhere… _**

I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live, and breathe  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live (girl)  
my world has twice as many stars in the sky

_Because of you Chloe _Lex started to sing to Chloe

"_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again,  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm,  
What is life? What's the use, if you're killing time?  
I'm so glad I found an angel…  
_

_My angle _

Someone…who was there when all my hopes fell.  
I want to fly, lookin' in your eyes…

Because you live, and breathe  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live (girl…you live …)  
my world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live … I live

Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on, when I lose the fight.  
I want to give what you're givin' me, always…

because you live (and breathe)….  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live (yeah)  
my world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky …

because you live (and breathe)….  
because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live  
my world, has everything I need to survive…

Because you live…I live…

I live."

"I live because of you Chloe. You're what keeps me going, and for that I'll always love you."

**END

* * *

**

Did it suck? Was it horrific. I'm sorry! I hope you kinda liked it. Well for the last time R&R. Now off to work on my Chlark story.


End file.
